O Retorno do Parasita Alienígena
by Lab Girl
Summary: O que nós não vimos da cena em que Amy e Sheldon brincam de médico... ao estilo Star Trek!


**Título: O Retorno do Parasita Alienígena**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 5a temporada, cena perdida, humor, romance

**Advertências: **Spoiler do episódio 5x23 (The Launch Acceleration) e linguagem um pouco adulta; menções ao episódio 4x10 (The Alien Parasite Hypotesis)

**Classificação**: NR-12 (não recomendado para menores de 12 anos)

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [ x ] Sim

**Resumo:** O que nós não vimos da cena em que Amy e Sheldon brincam de médico... ao estilo Star Trek ;)

**Notas da Autora:** Esta é a última história que forma uma trilogia de cenas perdidas do episódio 5x23, _The Launch Acceleration_ (as outras duas são "A Hipótese Pon Farriana" e "A Manobra de Aceleração"). Espero ter conseguido manter o espírito cômico, fofo e sensual de Shamy nestas linhas... se quiserem me dizer, sintam-se à vontade ao final da leitura para deixarem review. Eu vou adorar :)

* * *

_Estamos brincando de médico. __Ao estilo Star Trek!_

- Amy, "The Launch Acceleration"

* * *

Leonard abriu a porta do apartamento, jogando a chave na tigela de costume. Suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se em confusão diante da cena que o recebeu.

Seu colega de apartamento, Sheldon Cooper, estava estirado no sofá enquanto a namorada, Amy Farrah Fowler, estava de pé ao lado dele, vestida num uniforme azul de Star Trek. Mais precisamente, o uniforme usado na série pela tripulação de Ciência e Medicina do serviço de exploração e defesa espacial mantido pela Federação Unida dos Planetas, mais conhecido por Starfleet.

Amy tinha os cabelos presos de um jeito diferente e com um Tricorder em mãos escaneava o corpo de Sheldon, o equipamento produzindo um zumbido característico.

Assim que a neurocientista notou a presença de Leonard, interrompeu seus movimentos e sorriu. "Olá, Leonard."

Os olhos de Sheldon deixaram a figura da namorada para fitar o amigo, mas, ao contrário de Amy, permaneceu em silêncio.

Ainda estranhando a cena, Leonard nem se deu ao trabalho de responder ao cumprimento, indo direto à pergunta que não queria calar. "O que estão fazendo?"

Amy prontamente respondeu. "Estamos brincando de médico" ela sorriu, dando uma piscadela. "Ao estilo Star Trek."

Confuso, Leonard olhou para o amigo deitado no sofá. Sheldon havia lhe informado que os esforços de Amy para agradá-lo estavam funcionando, despertando sentimentos inapropriados em horas inapropriadas. Mas, em se tratando de Sheldon, isso significava fantasias sobre as caspas da namorada!

Leonard tinha noção de que, para o amigo, isso era algo grande, afinal, Sheldon sempre se gabara dizendo que era um ser mais evoluído do que os outros, desapegado de sentimentos e emoções como qualquer pessoa normal. Então, certamente os avanços de Amy não eram pouca coisa, ela estava fazendo o namorado experimentar sentimentos mais fortes – fosse de maneiras estranhas ou não, o fato era que ela estava conseguindo humanizar Sheldon Cooper. E, conhecendo os dois, Leonard não podia mesmo esperar nada convencional. Afinal, eles eram... bem, Sheldon e Amy!

"Eu estou no inferno, Leonard" Sheldon ergueu um pouco a cabeça da almofada e murmurou, embora não parecesse minimamente incomodado pela brincadeira a que a namorada o estava submetendo; em seguida, ele virou-se para Amy, muito resoluto. "Não pare!"

A moça, atendendo prontamente ao pedido, religou o Tricorder e continuou a passá-lo no ar, acima do corpo de Sheldon, o zumbido do aparelho dominando a sala.

"Ok" Leonard atravessou a sala, olhando de esguelha para o inusitado casal. "Divirtam-se, crianças!" e, dizendo isso, refugiou-se em seu quarto.

.

.

"_Olá, Sheldon!" a voz de Amy Farrah Fowler do outro lado da linha causou um repentino salto nos batimentos cardíacos de Sheldon._

"_Olá, Amy" ele respondeu, seu tom traindo sua reação involuntária à voz dela._

"_Como ontem você me disse que planejava passar o dia assistindo a Star Trek, pensei em convidá-lo para assistir no meu apartamento."_

_A proposta o pegou de surpresa. "Desde quando se interessa por, e eu cito suas exatas palavras, ficção científica barata?" ele questionou, ainda levemente ofendido pelo pouco caso que ela fazia de seu estilo favorito de entretenimento._

"_Acho que seria uma boa oportunidade para eu me inteirar sobre um dos seus interesses."_

_Aquilo fez o ânimo de Sheldon se acender e ele deu um pulo no sofá. "Ora, isso seria..." mas então ele percebeu... só podia ser mais uma armadilha daquele plano sentimental maligno de Amy._

_A proposta era tentadora, mas ele se deu conta de que seriam apenas os dois no apartamento dela, por duas horas ou mais. Sheldon sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem._

"_E então?" Amy o incentivou a completar uma resposta, e, novamente, a voz dela causou uma reação adversa nele – dessa vez, um arrepio na nuca._

_Ele precisava ser forte. Tinha que resistir às forças daquela raposa. _

_Pigarreando, Sheldon finalmente respondeu. "Seria inapropriado, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem."_

_Aquilo não era uma mentira. Mesmo assim, o olho direito dele contraiu-se._

"_O que está sentindo?"_

_Droga!_

"_Algumas sensações..." a voz dele morreu antes que pudesse continuar._

"_Tipo?"_

_Ela não desistia!_

"_Arritmia. Arrepios. Sudorese."_

"_Interessante" Amy murmurou._

_E, novamente a voz dela o arrepiou._

"_Eu posso estar morrendo, mas nem por isso quero correr o risco de sair de casa e contrair um vírus letal antes de ter a chance de ir a uma consulta."_

"_Muito bem. Ponderada decisão" Amy concordou._

_Ela estava ok com a desculpa dele? Uau, Sheldon não esperava convencê-la tão facilmente._

"_Obrigado pelo convite, mas fica para uma outra ocasião" ele desligou o telefone, satisfeito consigo mesmo._

.

.

Quando Sheldon abriu a porta do apartamento, deu de cara com o rosto sorridente de Amy Farrah Fowler.

Ela não estava vestindo as roupas habituais.

"A-Amy?" ele gaguejou, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"Olá, Sheldon" ela saudou, entrando pela sala sem esperar convite – Sheldon estava boaquiaberto e perplexo demais para se lembrar do protocolo sobre como receber uma visita.

"O que faz aqui?" ele finalmente conseguiu falar, fechando a porta.

Antes de responder, Amy colocou a bolsa sobre a escrivaninha do namorado e retirou dela um objeto que lembrava muito um gravador antigo, acompanhado de uma espécie de controle. Ela então se virou para ele. "Estou cumprindo meu dever de namorada elencado na Seção 4 do Contrato de Relacionamento, Machucados e Dodóis: cuidando de você."

Amy sorriu, passando a mão pelo vestido azul que trajava – uma réplica do uniforme de enfermeira de Star Trek... ou assim a moça da loja lhe dissera.

Sheldon permaneceu de pé, os olhos fixos nela, o peito subindo e descendo. Amy sorriu. "Parece que entre a minha ligação e a minha chegada você desenvolveu um novo sintoma. Respiração acelerada."

Dando-se conta de que fora surpreendido, Sheldon piscou e abriu a boca para dizer algo. Porém, Amy não lhe deu a chance.

"Deite-se. Vou examinar você."

O tom de comando fez Sheldon obedecer imediatamente.

Ele esticou o longo corpo no sofá de couro marrom, perguntando timidamente, "Vai doer?"

Amy pegou o brinquedo e olhou para ele, séria. "Relaxe."

Respirando fundo, Sheldon tentou seguir a orientação. Amy colocou a alça do aparelho de exame em volta do pescoço e ligou o controle. Um zumbido encheu a sala. Ela começou a andar, passando o brinquedo por cima do corpo dele, sem tocá-lo. Ela havia aprendido no Trekpedia que aquilo era chamado Tricorder, um dispositivo de escaneamento que exibia informações do paciente em um micro monitor, possibilitando o diagnóstico.

Tendo em vista os avanços de seu experimento neuro-afetivo com Sheldon nos últimos dias, ela já havia iniciado um estudo profundo de Star Trek e pretendia usar o convite que fizera ao namorado meia hora atrás por telefone para colocar a brincadeira em prática. Mas, diante da desculpa que ele oferecera, Amy havia encontrado uma oportunidade ainda mais perfeita para ser desperdiçada.

Enquanto procedia com o exame, ela não deixou de notar os olhos do namorado percorrerem suas pernas cobertas pela meia-calça escura. Ela nunca havia usado um vestido tão curto antes, porém, considerando que se tratava de uma fantasia provavelmente desenhada por homens machistas, era compreensível. Mas se isso estava prendendo a atenção de seu genial namorado nela, Amy não tinha do que reclamar.

.

.

Dentro do quarto, Leonard tentava ler um artigo sobre a partícula bóson.

Tentava.

Porque sua concentração ficava sendo interrompida por imagens da cena que presenciara havia pouco na sala de seu apartamento. Sheldon e Amy brincando de médico... _a la Star Trek._

Uau!

Quem diria?

Leonard certamente não.

E isso que pouco tempo antes Sheldon havia lhe confessado que estava sentindo afeto por Amy. E pensando na namorada em _momentos inapropriados_. O que, no caso dele, significava durante o trabalho, em meio a cálculos.

Nada parecido havia acontecido antes com Sheldon. Leonard conhecia o amigo havia anos e sabia que ele nunca se distraía enquanto trabalhava em seus queridos cálculos, jamais permitia que outras coisas interferissem em seu sagrado raciocínio quântico.

Bom, ao que parecia, finalmente Sheldon estava evoluindo e se tornando o mais próximo possível do que os outros consideravam humano.

Graças a Amy.

Ele até lera o livro! O famoso livro que Leonard e Penny deram a ele, um pouco de brincadeira, mas também para situá-lo nas questões adultas, por assim dizer.

E no momento seu colega de apartamento, o menino estranho que os amigos brincavam tratar-se de um robô sem emoções, estava na sala, brincando de médico com a namorada!

Leonard ainda era capaz de ouvir o zumbido do Tricorder, apesar de a porta do quarto estar fechada. Sorrindo, ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a focar as letras do livro. "Ah, eles crescem tão depressa!"

.

.

"E então? É grave?" Sheldon perguntou com ar dramático, levando uma das mãos ao peito.

Amy tirou os olhos do pequeno visor do Tricorder e olhou para ele. "Não se alarme. O que você tem vai exigir um tratamento prolongado e persistente" ela disse em tom sério.

Os olhos de Sheldon se arregalaram em fingida surpresa. "E o que eu tenho?"

Amy inclinou-se um pouco sobre ele e abaixou o tom de voz, sussurrando, "Um parasita alienígena" e então deu uma piscadela.

Sheldon sentiu os batimentos dobrarem de ritmo e agradeceu mentalmente por Amy estar usando um Tricorder em vez de um estetoscópio!

Sentindo as bochechas arderem, ele desviou os olhos do rosto dela, mas eles caíram inadvertidamente sobre as pernas cobertas pelas meias negras... e Sheldon sentiu as palmas das mãos suadas, a boca seca e uma pulsação nas orelhas e...

"Oh, Santo Deus!" ele ergueu-se do sofá com um salto.

Amy afastou-se alguns passos, evitando que eles trombassem. "Não se preocupe, Dr. Cooper. Eu sei muito bem como tratar do seu problema" ela disse num tom de voz macio e quase sussurrado, o que arrepiou os pêlos da nuca de Sheldon.

Engolindo rapidamente em seco, os olhos do físico pousaram contra sua vontade nos lábios delicadamente rosados da namorada, no sorriso sagaz que eles formavam. Ele inspirou com dificuldade.

"Vo-você tem certeza...?" ele pigarreou ao ouvir a própria voz sair fraca e trêmula.

"Certeza de que, Dr. C?" ela ergueu as sobrancelhas por cima da armação fina dos óculos, aproximando-se dois passos lentamente, lembrando-o de uma gata. "Do diagnóstico ou do tratamento?"

Sheldon sentiu a taquicardia retornar. "Do... do..."

Droga! Ele nem mesmo conseguia articular as palavras. A coisa estava ficando pior do que ele havia imaginado.

O sorriso de Amy aumentou. E ele se viu novamente perdido na imagem dos lábios dela. Tão perfeitos. Tão macios...

E ele sentiu – nitidamente – a cabeça enorme e feia do parasita alienígena erguer-se e apertar seu estômago com força, impelindo-o a dar um passo à frente e cortar os centímetros que o separavam de Amy Farrah Fowler.

Antes que o ímpeto terrível o dominasse, Sheldon saiu correndo na direção do banheiro. Definitivamente o diagnóstico estava certo! Mas antes que Amy quisesse iniciar seu perigoso tratamento intensivo com ele, só havia uma maneira eficiente de se livrar do hospedeiro inoportuno: banho gelado!

.

.

A neurocientista, de pé no meio da sala, continuou a sorrir ao ouvir a porta do banheiro bater com força. Ela retirou a alça do Tricorder do pescoço, indo depositar calmamente o brinquedo dentro de sua bolsa na escrivaninha do namorado.

Retirando um bloquinho de dentro do acessório, ela pegou uma caneta no porta-lápis ao lado do computador e abrindo uma página específica, anotou enquanto murmurava o tema do vídeo-game Super Mario...

_Fowler 3, Cooper 0._

Em seguida, Amy depositou a caneta de volta a seu lugar e guardou o precioso bloco de anotações dentro da bolsa.

Ah, o doce gosto do avanço na experimentação científica! Ela suspirou sonhadoramente, pondo a bolsa a tiracolo e dirigindo-se à porta. Ela sabia que Sheldon passaria um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro.

Com um sorriso triunfante e voltando a murmurar o tema de Super Mario, a brilhante cientista deixou o apartamento 4A.

* * *

**Obrigada por ler :)**


End file.
